ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tiffeny's Monstrosity Guide
Monster Correlation Effects Have been looking through other player's monstrocity guides while debating writing my own. It seems alot of players have overlooked the monster family tree. Found here -> http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Beast_Strength_Chart Using this chart and adjusting which zones relevant to your level on your type of MON should drastically help in both killing higher level mobs and getting more XP for the kill. For instance as Sibilus(MON) I net 1k XP per kill on mobs 8 lvl's higher than me as long as they're Vermin type and have the same difficulty fighting them as i would fighting a mob only a few lvl's higher than me with an opposing monster class. Once my XP goes down to 500 or less depending on what lvl's i've gained in zone then i move to new zone and adjust to the mob type i have the Killer effect on. Makes for much faster grinding, the only draw back is a good majority of MON's won't have Killer effects in Belligerency zones. Great guide though, very well put together. User:Soraishin *Thanks for pointing this out, completely forgot to mention this. at this time I'm working on making it basic, adding in better info as I get it. I'm sure you've noticed a few of the zones have lacking info mostly because I wrote that from memory and haven't been in there recently. I hope to make this as close to a complete guide as I can, too include the PvP aspect as well as rewards from it just takes time. I was going to skip on adding this in as the Monipulator page mentions it, but as you pointed out can make a big difference. Although I'm not sure how to add it in yet eventually Ill come up with something. Very open to ideas so if you have one let me know please. Also thanks for reading and commenting ^^ --TiffyBlueEyes (talk) 18:06, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Recommended instincts My recommendations for mages: *Top tier: Black Mage's Instinct, Geomancer's Instinct, Panopt Instinct I *2nd tier: Colibri Instinct I, Ram Instinct I, Tarutaru's Instinct II, Eft Instinct I, Manticore Instinct II *Others of interest: Coeurl Instinct I (mainly for spell interruption down), Coeurl Instinct II, Coeurl Instinct III, Red Mage's Instinct (high levels only; there are more important ones to set at lower levels) My recommendations for general use: *Wivre Instinct I (+100 DEF) *Slime Instinct I (Attack +5, Haste +1, and cure potency bonus for just 1 Faculty Point) *Mandragora Instinct I (DEX, ACC, and Haste, all for 2 points) *Sheep Instinct I (Nice HP, DEF, and Attack) *Raptor Instinct I (Bargain Haste +3 for just 2 FP; the best Haste to FP ratio of all instincts) Addtional melee recommendations: *Dhalmel Instinct I (Attack +20 for a major FP bargain) *Rafflesia Instinct I (Attack +30) *Diremite Instinct I (Attack +30) *Marid Instinct I (Acc and Attack) *Hippogyph Instinct I (Acc +20 and Evasion) *Buffalo Instinct II --Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 02:53, January 8, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks User:Blue Donkey Kong :) A few of these are ones that I already use, Others are ones I haven't even been able to test yet lol. Once again thanks and I will be tossing in a few of you recommendations (that I haven't test yet ^^) that I completely agree with. Thanks for reading. ^^ --TiffyBlueEyes (talk) 18:12, January 8, 2014 (UTC)